Memories
by Wissh
Summary: Nuestro mundo está compuesto por millones y millones de partículas y recuerdos. Un pasado, un presente, quizás un futuro. Y para jamás olvidarlo, recolectamos nuestras memorias. Las más hermosas, las más tristes o las más felices… no importa si son parte de esos millones de particulas de conforman nuestro universo. Tercera Generación.
1. Tarta de Limón

_El potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el Minirreto de enero de "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de la Tercera Generación._

* * *

**Memories**

**Wissh**

* * *

_Nuestro mundo está compuesto por millones y millones de partículas y recuerdos. Un pasado, un presente, quizás un futuro. Y para jamás olvidarle, recolectamos nuestras memorias. Las más hermosas, las más tristes o las más felices… no importa si son parte de esos millones de partículas que conforman nuestro universo._

* * *

**Rose **

_**Tarta de Limón**_

* * *

Para Rose, estar rodeada de personas le tranquilizaba. Difícil de creer desde que parecía jamás estar quieta. Pero no esa clase de _inquietud_ como la de su primo James. Ella sí podía mantenerse estable e inmóvil durante cinco minutos sin tener que desencadenar una serie de eventos catastróficos. No, Rose sólo era una adolescente de catorce años que gustaba estar en acción. Jugando Quidditch, hastiando a Hugo en su travesía por ser el Próximo Ministro de Magia, retándose con Fred y James, hacer bromas...

Pero era extraño.

En esas navidades, sus padres irían a Australia a visitar a los abuelos de Rose, por ello, cuando su madre le hizo escoger entre quedarse en la Madriguera o con sus tíos Harry y Ginny, Rose escogió quedarse en Hogwarts. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué razón tendría ella para quedarse completamente sola en Navidad? Hugo había sido un chico sabio y había escogido quedarse en la Madriguera, lo cual indicaba cuál de los dos vástagos de Hermione Granger había heredado su _brillantez. _

Y así terminó. Sola, tendida de largo a largo sobre su cama, viendo con fijeza un paquete sobre la cama de junto.

¡Ni siquiera había alguna de sus compañeras con quien compartir ese momento!

Pero lo extraño, realmente muy extraño, era la suprema tranquilidad y madurez con la que Rose estaba asimilando su soledad autoimpuesta. Porque si había algo que ponía violenta y de los nervios a la chica, era el no tener a alguien con quien hablar, alguien que la escuchara, ya que Rose amaba hablar hasta por los codos. Hacer eternos soliloquios sin pies ni cabeza, quejándose del equipo de Slytherin, _es que el cretino de Nott jamás aprenderá a dejar de ser un imbécil; _otras veces conformándose por desahogar algún problema en casa, hacer catarsis de algo que le molestaba, como por ejemplo: la manía de su madre por querer "controlar su vida". E incluso, muy recientemente, Rose usaba sus largos monólogos para aligerar la carga de unos intrusos sentimientos en su corazón.

Y estómago. Del cual surgió un poderoso gruñido.

―_No paras, Rosie ―_Decía Eva, la única chica de su curso que le agradaba. Preciosísima pero algo extravagante, Evangeline Proust era la única que no se asustaba de Rose, considerándola _inofensiva _y divertida. _Es que ella es muy rara, _pensó Rose, extrañando un poco a su amiga. De haber estado ahí, se habría carcajeado como nunca ante el talentoso estómago de Rose que, al parecer, había empezado a entonar villancicos exigiendo alimento. Pero Rose no deseaba ser pillada por la llegada del año nuevo mientras merodeaba por los pasillos.

No. Se quedaría ahí. Esperando que fueran las doce atracada en su cama, viendo el vacío y haciéndose preguntas como: _¿por qué quise quedarme en Hogwarts? _Además, ¿para qué salir de su sala común, si ahí, justo ahí donde su mirada llevaba fija tanto rato, estaba la solución a sus problemas? _Ese _era un aroma difícil de pasar por alto.

"_Para Rosie, de Lysander. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, nos vemos en el desayuno! Pd. Los elfos me ayudaron un poco." _Rezaba la tarjetita escondida en las manos de Rose.

Una iniciativa inusual se apoderó de su cuerpo. Se levantó de la cama y tomó el paquete. Tarta de Limón, una fea tarta que, aunque oliera muy bien, en presentación daba mucho que desear. Rose sonrió eufórica al dar la primera probada. Su estómago hambriento estaba complacido, al igual que su corazón.

Ya no había necesidad de hacerse más preguntas. La verdadera respuesta al por qué había decido pasar las navidades en Hogwarts, se encontraba en esa sabrosa tarta de limón.


	2. Problema

_El potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el Minirreto de febrero de "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de la Tercera Generación._

* * *

**Memories**

* * *

**Dominique **

_**Problema**_

* * *

Era San Valentín y Dominique tenía un problema. Un problema enorme que hasta incluso le impedía notar la amplia atención que estaba recibiendo mientras iba, de un lado a otro, en plena Sala Común.

―Hola, Weasley ―saludó un chico de sexto. Después de él, vino otro de séptimo pero ambos recibieron el mismo trato indiferente. Más tarde apareció otro valiente pero antes de que James, primo y "guarda espaldas" de Dominique, empezara a repartir patadas, se acercó Adam Wilde.

―¿Eh…pasó algo? ―preguntó al aire, seguramente esperando que fuera James quien le sacara de la duda.

―¡Ada…Wilde! ¡¿Qué…?! ¿Eh…? ¡Hola! ―gritó Dominique.

―¿Ho-hola?

―Hola.

―…hola.

―Ho…

―Si vuelves a decir la maldita palabreja otra vez, Minn, te juro que no respondo ―interrumpió James―. A ver, Wilde, pon tu culo en la silla. Necesito que me ayudes: esto se escribe con _ce _o _ese_ ―dijo, mostrando en el pergamino la palabra _conclu-ión. _

―Se escribe con S, idiota ― le regañó, haciéndole un favor a su denso primo menor escribiendo por él la palabra en el ensayo. Ese día no estaba de ánimos para soportar a James, tenía un problema mayúsculo con el cual lidiar―. Ada…Wilde, ¿quieres acompañarme a Hosmeage?

Mosqueado, Adam miró a la chica como si acabara de recitar una convocación al diablo en latín para luego repetirla, al revés, en arameo.

―¿Di-disculpa?

―¡Hombre, Minn! ¡Dijiste que no ibas al puñetero Hosmeage porque me ibas a ayudar con el trabajo de…!

James, a sus quince años, podría ser un chico sumamente lento de entendimiento, pero al Dominique lanzarle _esa_ mirada, obedeció la orden muda y guardó silencio, temeroso de recibir una cachetada. Sin más ni más, Dominique aprovechó la ocasión y tomó a Adam del brazo, arrastrándolo consigo lejos de la Sala Común y de James. Lejos de aquello que para Dominique le dificultaba resolver su problema.

* * *

―¿Y…? ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? ―Era incómodo, pero alguien tenía que hablar y Dominique agradeció que fuera Adam quien tomara la iniciativa.

Rodeados por más estudiantes, en su mayoría parejas que buscaban conservar el calor entre ellos como sanguijuelas retozando, ambos, tácitamente, decidieron darle una oportunidad a las lejanías de la Casa de los Gritos_**. **_Pero en ese febrero especialmente congelado y bañado en _**nieve**_, notaron que la soledad no era nada cálida con tan inclemente frío.

―Eh…bueno, yo…

―¡Digo! Pregunto porque…no sé, yo creía que por…por ser San Valentín, no sé…tú…

Cerró la boca, por dos razones. Número uno: Dominique le estaba besando, y número dos: Dominique, la chica más guapa de Hogwarts, le estaba besando.

―¡Lo siento! ―gritó Dominique luego de devolverle su espacio personal―. Yo no…―Adam, canijo, _agraciado_ a su modo, y con aspecto de quebrarse en cualquier momento, se armó de un valor que ningún otro chico en todo Hogwarts podría conseguir, y la besó a ella.

Ante una calidez repentina y hermosa, Dominique sonrió con los labios apretados en ese beso. Ya no había problema alguno por el cual preocuparse, ella, simplemente, acababa de solucionarlo.


End file.
